


Pretty Remarkable

by fallingforfiction



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforfiction/pseuds/fallingforfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're doing this because of him, right? Because of that Cameron guy?" He blurted out, crossing his arms over his chest. Her brows furrowed. "What are you talking about? This- this has nothing to do with him." She defended, wracking her mind as to why he would think that Cameron had any impact on her decision. (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Remarkable

“So, have you decided on an answer yet?" 

Those first words she had heard upon entering her house gave her the sudden urge to turn  _right_ back around. She was tired of being bombarded with this question that she quite frankly didn’t have any interest in answering. She sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to leave the topic alone until she gave him an answer, though also knowing the answer she was going to give wasn’t necessarily the one he wanted to receive. 

"Liam… I just- I  _can’t_  say yes." 

His persona changed immediately at her uttering those words, the previous smile he wore vanishing completely. Various emotions ran rampant across his features, but not one passed through that she could pinpoint fast enough. 

He was silent; the air between the two becoming uncomfortable in an instant. It was obvious to her that she hadn’t the first clue as to what was going through his head, almost making her nervous for what he would say when he finally did speak. 

"You’re doing this because of him, right? Because of that  _Cameron_  guy?” He blurted out, crossing his arms over his chest. Her brows furrowed.

“What are you talking about? This- this has  _nothing_ to do with him.” She defended, wracking her mind as to why he would think that Cameron had any impact on her decision. 

“You’ve changed, you know.” He slightly glowered, “I don’t even know the girl I’m talking to right now.”

She nearly wished she could say that his words had wounded her, but that would be a blatant lie. The truth was that they hadn’t hurt;  _not at all_.

“Then maybe you should just leave.” She offered quietly, turning to open the door. 

He grabbed his bag, beginning to walk out the door, but not without looking at her with a disappointed expression before leaving for good.

She still felt nothing. 

Though, what he said did get her to thinking; had she really changed? She didn’t notice anything different. Alas knowing that she herself  _wouldn’t_  notice any changes occurring, if they actually had; it would take an outside perspective to realize that. 

Over the next few weeks, she found herself pondering the question often, along with why Liam would mention Cameron as a reason for her declining his proposal. 

The random, unprecedented epiphany had hit her on a typical Wednesday afternoon. She  _had_ changed and it was  _because_  of Cameron.

He broke down her walls with such ease; without even trying. She was certain he had no clue he was even doing it, which was fitting, considering she hadn’t noticed it at first either. But now that she had? Oh, there was  _no_ ignoring it. 

She caught herself opening up to him, allowing him to know things about herself that no one else did. 

Kirsten couldn’t say why he was able to do that when on one else was; what made him so special in that regard. She was usually so sure of everything, but this had her stumped.  _Cameron_ had her stumped. 

She tried for weeks more to think about what was different about the beautiful brunette boy, but to no avail. She was quickly growing tired of not being able to figure him out; it was  _exhausting_. 

As if the universe was helping Kirsten out, she heard a knock at the door one night; the knock that belonged to Cameron Goodkin, and to Cameron Goodkin  _only_. She swung the door open quickly, skipping any unnecessary ‘hellos’ and speaking immediately.

“Why do you bother with me?” She asked, her tone curious and non threatening. It gave him the courage to speak without fear.

“As I’ve said; you’re pretty remarkable.”

And as he smiled, she finally understood. He was an optimist and someone who, for him, giving up simply wasn’t an option. She realized that he had subconsciously chosen to make her a project from day one and it had  _worked; just from him being_   _himself._  

“Thank you." 

"For what?”

“For not being a nobody.” The familiar conversation caused them both to smile, Cameron recognizing the difference in their current interaction, as if subtly knowing on some level what she had figured out.

He took a chance, looking between her lips and eyes as all the guys do in every movie he’s ever seen and saw her reciprocating the gesture; and that was all it took. He met her lips before either could stupidly change their minds, relishing in the long awaited moment of being able to kiss her and hold her close; but on _purpose_ this time.


End file.
